Its the Little Things that count
by lennygoat
Summary: It is Lady Demeter's Birthday! Nico has something up his sleeve and Percy is in on it.


**It's the little things that count**

**This is my 1st story; EVER on here.** So; please don't critize me too much :/ I'm a 14 year-old with attuiude. (Fair Warning)

_**Summary: **__It is Lady Demeter's Birthday! Nico has something up his sleeve and Percy is in on it. (Just a cute little one-shot showing Nico's sweet side~)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Percy Jackson & Olympians and I never will. :]_

_And I am aware that, this is a super cheesy story. :3_

* * *

><p><strong>[[ Demeter ]]<strong>

I smiled as I walked out of my palace and toward my garden on Olympus. Today was my birthday, even though I have had _many many many many, _Okay you get the picture! I have had a lot of birthdays. Frankly, I'm super old and it's none of your business to know how old I am. I walked over to a rose bush and placed a finger on it. It grew rapidly under my touch and I couldn't help but smile wider. _I loved my garden; it was peace and qui-_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUNTY DEMETER!" A sandy-haired teenage guy grinned as he appeared

_Never mind about the quite part... It's not always quiet especially when my nephews decide to visit me._

I shook my head, fondly at the boy, "Thank you Apollo"

"Yup" He said, popping the 'p'. "I gotta somethin`"

"Ohh" I suppressed. _I never really expected stuff on my birthday but Apollo always does this, every year… there have been a lot of years._

He pulled out a sliver & green arrow and presented it to her. "Ah-ha! Here it is"

I took the arrow, smiling. I wasn't that great of an archer but that didn't matter. Apollo loved to teach me stuff. That I know very well, but it makes him feel special or something.

"It's a special arrow! It will always come back to you and it can never ever be destroyed! Isn't that great!" Apollo said, cheerfully "And it can make plants grow right out of it.. And all that jazz. And it goes with the bow I gave you last time!"

I leaned forward and hugged Apollo. I smiled, warmly at him "Thank you very much, Apollo"

"You're welcome Aunty Demeter!" He said as he returned the hug "I have to go now. Me and Hermes are gonna do stuff". He disappeared in flash of bright light.

I nodded and examined the arrow after Apollo left. I realized that a small plant started to grow out of it as I did that. _Impressive_. This arrow would make an er-unique weapon. I curled my fingers around it and walked back toward my palace. I walked into it and headed toward my bedroom. I slid into my room. It had plain creamy white walls but it had ever changing patterns of plants on it. I set the arrow down onto the dresser and layed down on my bed. I closed for my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I need a nap.

**[[ Nico ]]**

I woke up and yawned as I turned to see what time it was.

_12:01 p.m._

Oh joy... I missed breakfast. _Hm, whatever._ Today was my free-day in long time. I tumbled out of bed and pulled on my Linkin' Park shirt and some dark blue jeans. I slipped into my black converse then stroded out of my cabin. I couldn't help but curse at the sun as it hit my eyes, dead on. I moaned as I walked quickly toward Poseidon's Cabin. Percy was in there, sitting on his bed, doing nothing besides staring at the ceiling.

"Hey" I mumbled as I sat on the bed across from his.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes" Percy chuckled as he turned his sea-green eyes on me.

"Shut up!" Percy just laughed and sat up, his messy black hair in his eyes.

"So whatca need" Percy said

"So far... Nothnin'. I'm just bored and I feel like something is special today."

"Oh" Percy said as he got up and walked to the restroom to brush his teeth. "What's special about today?"

"I dunno. What day is it?" I asked as I layed back onto the bed.

"The fourth" Percy mumbled. **(Oh and its April. AND I'm just picking a random day for Demeter's birthday)**

"Oh..." I said, blankly as I thought.

Percy finished brushing his teeth as he sat back down on the bed. I jumped to my feet.

"Oh my gods. Its Demeter's birthday! That's what is special!" I exclaimed as I grinned. I finally figured it out.

"Oh. I suppose that is special" Percy agreed.

"Heck yeah, it is!" I chirped which made me receive a weird look from Percy. _I suppose Sons of Hades don't "chirp" or whatever. I CAN BE CHEERFUL! I just chose not to be, gosh! Hypocrites, these days..._ "And you are so going to help me get her a present."

"Oh boy" Percy said as he gazed at me "What are we gonna get her? Flowers?"

"I dunno" I said as I sank back down onto the bed. Then it came to me! "Moonlace!"

"Wha..?" Percy asked, stupidly. I gave him a glance and instantly I could tell he was thinking or well trying to think anyways. He never listens when he is thinking which sucks! Cause I have to repeat myself. I feel for you, Moms of the world. I feel for you!

"Moonlace. That flower that you got from Calypso a couple of years ago. It would be the perfect present for Demeter!" I said, quickly and Percy nodded his attention back on me.

"Oh... That is a great idea. We can cut a little piece of the root off and grow it for her" Percy commented "I have another flower idea, too"

"What is ours?" I asked, curiously.

"I can get a sea-flower for her. One of the kinds that only grow in the ocean" Percy said, his sea-green eyes shining with self-pride.

"Holy crap! That's a great idea for once... You actually have a nice idea." I said, flashing him a small smile

Percy smiled back, happily and got to his feet. "Okay. I'll go get a sea-flower. And you go get the Moonlace"

I nodded and got up, also. I blinked at Percy "See ya back here once I get the Moonlace and a flower pot"

Percy nodded "Okay. See ya soon". He walked out of his cabin and toward the ocean.

I sighed, softly and disappeared in the shadows as I traveled to Percy's apartment. _Shadow-travel is the most aweomest travel of all-time! DO NOT LISTEN TO PERCY! Pegasus sucks.. Alot.. And Lightning-Travel sucks too! Take that, Thalia! _

I shadowed-traveled into Percy's room and glanced around. It was surprisely clean.. I bet his mommy cleaned it for him. I chuckled at that thought and scrambled out of his window onto the metal thingy(I forgot what it's called. -.-). I walked over to the Moonlace and removed some of the dirt. I cut a small piece of the root off and shadow-traveled(once again) to the nearest Wallie World *AKA* Wal-Mart.

I appeared behind a Large Garbage bin._ How lovely. _I glanced around before stepping out of behind a garbage bin. I walked into the store and felt my pocket just to make sure, I had my money to buy this pot for Demeter. I walked toward the Garden Section of Wal-Mart and received a few weird looks. _WTF? Stupid Mortals always glaring at me! Well, I'll glare back. HA! __Cower under my glare.. Yes.. Yes! Oh great.. I sound like a messed up crazy ol' lunatic! Walking on.._

I walked up to the Wal-Mart Garden Lady person, there are so many of those ya know.

"Excuse me" I said, tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

She turned and smiled at me. She had curly dirty blonde hair and really weird eyes that looked like a snake's eyes. _I really didn't ponder too much on that cause yet another person was giving the weird look! Like seriously mortals need to get a life... and die, so I can torture them! Oh, you did not just hear that… You didn't! Excellent. Speak a word of this.. I am so coming after you! With a smile, remember with a smile, so it's not like I'm a creepier or whatever. I'm just going to smile while I kill you and stuff. AH! We are getting off topic. SEE WHY I HATE THE MORTAL WORLD! S E E! _

"Hello?" The lady asked me, her freakish eyes showed concern. "Are you okay?"

"Uh.. Yeah.. Can you help me find like a vase/pot?" I asked. _Dammit, I spaced out._ "It's for my err-grandmother."

"Sure" The lady smiled, sweetly and led me deeper into the garden section toward the flower pots. "Here, we are"

"Okay. Thanks" I said, absently while I scanned the pots. _AH-HA!_ I found it and it looks awesome in a Demetery-like-way! It was a medium-sized square flower pot. It was a spring-like green color and it had grass-like groves near the bottom of the pot.

"Is that the one you want?" The lady asked

I jumped a little, so forgot that she was there. I nodded. "Yes ma'am"

She smirked, slightly and stepped abit closer to me. Her freaky eyes seemed really familiar in way, like I have seen those before. I narrowed my eyes at her. She seemed so strange and was it me or no-one was in the garden section right now, also. I started to rake through my memory to see if I could remember this freaky snake-like woman.

_Echidna!_ That's it! Well, ain't this just freakin' dandy! Remind to yell at my dad later for being Lord of the Dead.

"What's wrong, deary?" The woman asked as she blinked at him.

What is with monsters and words? Like Alecto and honey, seriously, it's just flat-out creepy.

"Oh, Nothing much because you are insanely creepy in a nice way" Nico said, sheepishly.

"WHAT!" The woman hissed, furiously "I am not insane and I am not creepy! Stupid Demigod!" Then she formed to her "monster form" which I thought she was already in but whatever.

"I believe you heard me" I said while taking my sword out and wasting no time slashing at her. She dodged and tried to throw some sort of poison at me._ Urgh, I hate poison, its so-o-o painful!_

She pulled out some sort of knife-like stick and made a jab for me. I reflexed the attack and leaned down abit before leaping back at her. I grunted, slightly as I ducked to miss poison then I just decided to throw the sword and hope for a lucky stab. _WING IT!_ That's what mortals say. So, I winged it, the sword sliced through the person's face which was already monster-dust. I sighed and grabbed my pot and my sword (of course) before walking quickly away to find a checkout area. There was another nice lady there. _Grrr._I smiled at her and gave her the money then I well-ran for my life out of the story. Place was totally messed up, I saw an Aphrodite girl in there. _(A-P-H-R-O-D-I-T-E girls!)._ Shiver. I shook my head then dissolved in the shadows back to Percy's Cabin. I found nothing, Percy wasn't back yet or he ditched me. I would go with the first one, for now... I set the pot down on a table then layed down one of the beds and stared at the ceiling in boredom.

**[[ Percy ]]**

I walked out of my cabin and smiled as I glanced around camp before walking toward the beach. Annabeth was busy today so I guess I was going to help Nico do stuff; JOY. I walked onto the beach and into the water, not really caring if I freaked out a new camper or not. They really need to get use to the creepiness of this camp.

Well, anyways, I focused on the currents than I swept myself toward a coral reef somewhere down in the Florida. It took me about 30 minutes to get there. I'm kinda tired but I am getting used to that feeling. I swam, quickly toward the reef and glanced around for a flower…

_'Hi Lord'_ A fish said as it swam by.

_'Er-Hiya…'_ I mumbled back as I searched.

Than something caught by sea-green gaze, A PUPPY! Nu, it was just a flower. It was a bright blue color with a greenish glow to it. It looked like something a Goddess of Plants would like, ya know? I floated towards it and carefully harvested some. I didn't want to destroy anything or I would have naiads after me. They are so good at getting revenge, they are so scary! I grabbed the flowers and put them in a bubble like water-blue. I sighed and glanced up at the surface. I needed to go back. Nico was probably done and waiting for me. I tightened my grip on the flowers and swept myself toward Camp Half-Blood as fast as I could manage.

I arrived and scrambled out of the lake, quickly. I ran towards my cabin and like the person I am. I ran into the door. I cursed in Greek at the door but got to my feet. I opened the door and stepped into. What I saw was Nico staring at me with amusement in his eyes. _Great, He saw how that the door is__ plotting to kill me.. Great._

"Get the flower?" Nico asked me. I spotted a vase and the Moonlace planted in it.

"Yupp'." I said as I handed him the flower. Nico smiled at me and planted the water-flowers in a special pot.

"Thanks Perce!" Nico said as he organized everything. "I hope Demeter likes this. I'm going to send it to her now!"

"Okie. And don't worry, I bet she'll love it!" I said, smiling as I sat down on another bed. I was so tired and unforturely, I dozed off.

**[[ Nico ]]**

I glanced at Percy. He was asleep. I shrugged and placed the flowers in a nice normal cardboard box. IT IS RECYCLED. Good for the environment or whatever. I wrote a note; quickly and stuck it on the box with some blue duct-tape that I found.

I grabbed some drachmas and placed them on the box. I scribbled down the address to Demeter's place. (Don't ask how I know it..) Then the box disappeared into a foggy green poof. I sighed, softly and leaned against the back of the bed. I really hoped Demeter liked her present and won't be annoyed or angry with me. I sighed, once again and drifted off to sleep. I kinda trusted Percy to wake me up for Supper.

**[[ Demeter ]]**

I awoke from my nap, refreshed and simply happy as an immortal can be. I got to my feet and swept through my place as I walked toward the kitchen. I needed some ambrosia and nectar. The nap did kind of drain me, a little.

I stroded into my kitchen, grabbed ambrosia and a glass of nectar before sitting down on a fine wooden chair. I sighed, contently as I took a sip of the nectar. I was wondering what to do now. I could give Hades, yet another lecture about the importance of Plant Life but he'll never get it through his head but there could be hope for his son; Nico. I sighed, that boy has a lot coming for him. Being his father's son and all.

I was lost in my thoughts until a box appeared in front of me. I jumped to my feet, startled but quickly, sat down by it. Only a package. I stared at it for awhile before leaning forward to open it. I smiled as I saw flowers in the box. I took them out and smiled, brilliantly. Moonlace was a beautiful flower; I haven't seen it awhile though. I touched it, tenderly and the plant seemed to glow under my touch. I smiled, yet again and set it down. I pulled out the other flower. It was in a case of water, so basically there was an oval of water around it. I set the flower down and studied it. The flower was very beautiful like the Moonlace was. This flower could have only come from my brother's domain. I narrowed my eyes. _Did these flowers come from him? __No. That didn't make sense._ Poseidon didn't have Moonlace growing under the sea with him from what I know.

I shook my head and pulled out the note and read it to myself.

_'**Dear Demeter;**_

_**Percy and I got flowers for you. I hope you like them. :)**_

_**Your step-grandson/nephew,**_

_**Nico Di Angelo {And um-Percy Jackson}**_

I couldn't help but smile at my nephews. Apollo and now Nico and Percy. _Shocker.._Next thing, you know Ares will be coming in with something. I chuckled, softly at the idea. Ah', it was sweet of her demigod nephews to do that. It has been a long time since I received a gift from a demigod. I smiled, softly as I picked the flowers up and carried them to my garden. I put the Moonlace on a simple, yet elegant wall. It would get plenty of moonlight here when it was the dark comes. I smiled at the flower before walking toward the small pool in my garden. I kneeled down and planted the flower in the bottom of the pool. The pool was crystal water and could support both fresh and salt water plants at the same time and it was only about a foot or a half deep. I closed my eyes.

_'Thank you; Nico and Percy. Thank you very much'_


End file.
